The theme of this program is to mount a multidisciplinary attack upon problems of instrumentation and technique improvement in neurosensory research, diagnosis, and therapy. Specific projects are: Development of Recording and Test Apparatus for the measurement and testing of a particular type of behavior which is observed simultaneously with neurophysiological events in the waking, behaving monkey; Development of a Biological Pressure Measuring System for specific application to the measurement of pressure within the cochlear compartments with particular application to the scala media; Exploratory Research in the areas of development of instruments and techniques to facilitate research on the neuroendocrine system and on the hunger/satiety mechanism.